


Foreshadowing

by Glorfindel



Category: The Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Fingon offers to cut Maedhros' hand off.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreshadowing

 

"What has happened to your hand?" Fingon asked his cousin Maedhros as they sat by the evening fire on the edge of the forest.  


"I dropped the handle of my whip and it fell into a bush. The leaves stung my hand when I picked it up."  


"It looks quite sore and painful," Fingon remarked.  


"It is painful and itching like crazy," Maedhros replied. "I wish I could chop it off." He laughed and so did Fingon.  


Fingon drew his sword. "Put it against that rock and I will chop it off for you."  


Maedhros laughed. "That will never happen."


End file.
